Fishpeople or Peoplefish?
Story LOCATION- GLEN'S HOUSE Glen and Marcus are playing Trapped in dimensions on the PS4. *Glen- Marcus I'll hold down the mega android 5.390 bot while you get the orb......take that mega driod! *Marcus-Okay(Gets orb) where does this thing take us? *Glen- out of the 2nd dimensions into a 3rd one. *Ashley-Glen can I play? *Glen- don't you have homework? *Ashley- ya, but you can use that little smarty pants guy to do it for me. *Glen-sure *Uncle-(walks in) i have a special mission for you *(All of them exept Uncle gasp) *We are going underwater with this special machine Greymatter and I built. *Ashley- what if the machine breaks underwater? *Uncle- that's why I got underwater suits *Marcus- then we should use those instead *Uncle- why? *Marcus- because Glen as Muscleman broke it. *Glen- I said I was sorry! *Uncle- do you think you're ready *Ashley,Marcus,and Glen- Yah!!! LOCATION- DEEP SEA With their suits, the 4 are swimming into the ocean. *Marcus- What are we supposed to do on this so called "mission" *Uncle- We are supposed to meet some fish people, but I don't see any *Glen- remember the time Ashley got pranked by a 6-year old *Marcus-Ya(laughs) *Ashley-whatever...what about when Glen got that watch of his? *Glen- that made my whole life better. *Marcus- and the invasion, don't forget the invasion. *Glen- it wasn't an invasion!!! *Ashley- stop talking!we could run out of gas any minute now! *Uncle- Oh no no no no, the suits last forever. *Ashley- Nevermind then. *(arrows come hitting Uncle,Ashley,and Marcus' helmet, breaking them) *Glen-(gasp)oh no!(transforms) *Gulper-GUULLLPPPERR *(Gulper gets the 3 and puts them in his mouth) *Ashley- I'm delighted Glen's quick thinking saved our lives, but could being inside his mouth be any nastier, ugh? *Gulper- I've found a spot that we can settle in. *Ashley-You can talk without opening your mouth *Marcus- That's good 'cause the second you started talking I thought we were gonners *Uncle- let's get back to the point. know, where is that spot you speak of? *Gulper- over here LOCATION- UNDERWATER CAVE (Gulper detransforms) *Glen- this is the spot *Ashley- who are these people? *Unidentified people- We are the Fishpeople *Uncle- I thought you were Peoplefish *Marcus-Fishpeople or Peoplefish? that's the question here folks. *Ashley-what the? *Glen-whatever, sheesh. *Fishpeople- We will take you around our town *All-OK *Fishperson#1- This is artifact room here you see gold and silver stuff like gold fish, silver fork, gold fishing line, and lot's of other stuff. *Ashley,Marcus, and Glen- OOOOOOHAAAAAAH *Fishperson#2- This is the third of all rooms.This'll lead us to other rooms.See this body of water.Glen I saw you in the water let's swim in there *Glen- no, wait i need to charge up *Fishperson#2- Nonsense (sticks Glen's head in water) *Glen-(blub)(blub)(bluuuuuuuuuuuub!) *Ashley- come on do something he gonna drown! *Marcus-(tries to grab her) we can't she's to strong *Uncle- Glen go Gulper!! *Glen-(blub)(blub)(transforms) *Muscle Man-(BLUB)(BLUB)(BLUUUUUB!!!) (pushes his head out of water)well.....this can work too. *Ashley-what is wrong with you!! *Marcus- he needs to charge up to transform you!! *Fishperson#2- Oh, I am greatly sorry *Uncle- It's OK, I guess we ALL (looks angrily at Ashley and Marcus) overreacted. *Muscleman- hey, if this was a mission, then what was it about? *Fishperson#2- (while carrying a boat) I'll show you LOCATION- DARK CAVE *Fishperson#2- you must put some type of energy on the top of the stairs. That's why i brought the fire(holds a orb full of fire). *(monsters come) *Monster1- You shall die!!! *Ashley- how do we get the thing up there with those things. *Marcus- Let's play monkey in the middle(grabs orb and throws it to Muscle man) you'll pass it to me when i'm almost up there *(all monsters start coming for Muscle man) *Muscle Man- catch Uncle (throws it to him) *Uncle-(runs for about 10 seconds)Ashley, catch(throws it to her) *Ashley-(runs near Muscle man and gives it to him) (Muscle Man hides it behind his back while monsters keep chasing Ashley) *Muscle Man- Oh, monsters (shows them orb) *(monsters look at him, then start chasing him) *Muscle Man- Marcus catch!(throws it to him) *Marcus- almost there! *(monster climbs up, then snatches orb out his hand, breaking it) *Marcus-NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Ashley- we've failed our mission!!! *Monster2- Yes! *Muscle man- No we haven't(shoots elictrical orb from eye to top of stairs, then detransforms) *Monster-NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!(all monsters die) *Fishperson2-thank you!!!!!!! *Glen- fishperson did say "a type of energy" *Ashley-Yes! *Uncle- Glen, take us home *Glen-OK LOCATION- GLEN'S HOUSE *Ashley- we've won our 1st mission *Uncle- the 4th, because of all the other times you helped Glen. *All-Yes! Trivia *MuscleMan first appears *This is the first time they've been underwater *It wasn't revealed (yet!) who threw the arrows at all exept Glen's helmet Category:Episodes